Sleepless in Propwash
by SkyPhoenix401
Summary: 2016 re-posting of my very aged first Planes fanfiction. Dusty can't sleep and thoughts descend. Enjoy. Rated for anybody. Or nobody.


Author's Note: This piece is OLD. I wanna say 2016. This was also the first Planes story I had ever written so bare with me, there were some growing pains. It's short, it has no plot, but it got me somewhere later on. Enjoy. (seriously it's barely even a page long.)

Dusty's eyes fluttered open as he heard the sounds of raindrops falling onto the roof of his hanger. He looked over to the window to see that it was still dark out. The alarm clock on the desk under the window read '4:18 AM'.

'Ugh, it is not time to get up yet...' Dusty thought to himself, trying to reposition himself into a slightly better position, hopefully one that was good enough that he could actually get some sleep. This was the fourth time in a row that night that he had woken up. The first time he had awoken because of a nasty clap of thunder that rattled the hanger. The second was from a nightmare that he couldn't remember anymore. The third had been unknown; he just woke up for no reason. He figured it had probably just been because of the last two times. And now the forth was from the rain -which had apparently stopped at some point in time without him realizing.

The rain drummed on the rooftop and the window panes, and a chill ran through Dusty's fuselage. It seemed to be getting colder out. After all, it was almost October. It was about time that Propwash began to get colder and eventually get some snow.

And then he heard it. It almost sounded like rain, only it hit the roof harder than rain did. Dusty had heard it many times before, and this time, even though he was exhausted and half-awake, the sound was unmistakable. It was hail. Tiny, probably only nickel-sized pieces of hail, were falling from the sky.

'No wonder it's so cold in here...' Dusty thought, closing his eyes and burying himself under the blanket more to try and keep warm.

It was a very long, chilly half hour before Dusty was finally able to get some sleep. He kept changing his position, hoping to just fall asleep somehow. After all, he had passed out a few times before, hadn't he? He started thinking about all the different things he had done, to try and exhaust his mind enough to actually fall asleep again. He recalled the memories of him winning the Wings Around The Globe, and of his time on the Flysenhower as an Honorary Jolly Wrench. Then he thought to the more recent memories of the fire in Propwash. At first he thought about not wanting that to have happened, but then he thought again; if it wasn't for that fire, Propwash wouldn't have been shut down, and he never would have gone to become a firefighter and eventually get his gearbox fixed- or, well, rebuilt -so that he could race again too. But he didn't race near as much as he had before now; he had a much more important job working as a firfighter for Propwash and a backup firefighter for the Piston Peak Air Attack. A part of him missed being able to race all the time, but at the same time he also felt that the most important of his racing career was over now, he won the WATG, and he proved to the world that he could do more than what they thought he could do. He still loved to race, make no mistake of that, but now it was at the point that it was not as important as it had been. It had found it's rank of importance behind firefighting now. And finally, after all that thinking over of memories, Dusty had finally managed to find sleep.

Luckily he didn't wake up again that night, and he was able to sleep in a couple hours more after the sun rose because it was Saturday and he didn't really have anything else to do other than do a few free-flights with Skipper later that day. 

"Sorry you had a rough night," Skipper said to Dusty. The two were in the Fill N' Fly as Dusty was getting a tune-up from Dottie.

"We all gets sleepless nights like that."

"Well, I did manage to get a few hours of rest this morning," Dusty said, "After a half hour or so of just recalling old memories, past things I've done and seen."

"Well, maybe your mind just needed some time to mull things over."

"Good point...I did do some pretty crazy things..." Dusty said, looking over to see Dottie giving him a 'You better believe it' kind of look.

"Well you did try to land on a moving truck once." Chug said, rolling into the Fill N' Fly to join in the conversation.

"Firstly, Chug, I didn't have much of a choice. And second, YOU were that moving truck!" Dusty said.

"Hehe...yeah...forgot about that..."

"How exactly could you forget an epic fail that, well, epic?"

And the rest of their conversation was mostly just talk about all of the crazy things everyone had done in the past- Sparky almost brought up the hula skirt thing, when he got a death glare from Skipper, so he immediately shut his mouth.

Quite thankfully, Dusty didn't get another sleepless night all that week.

"I guess you were right," He said, one day while he and Skipper were getting ready to take a flight around Propwash, "My mind just needed to process what all happened in the last four years."

[Please end my suffering, having to actually grammatically fix this pile of crap before I post it. Why did I make this...]


End file.
